1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding component for increasing the effect of electromagnetic shielding at the rear end of an electronic connector.
2. Related Art
The effect of electromagnetic disturbance is aggravated as the data transfer rate carried by an electronic connector is increased, so electronic connectors of different data transfer rates always have different electric safety standards applied to them.
It is as well-known art to use metal sheets or conductive material to hold an electronic connector and ground it to prevent electromagnetic waves from radiating out of the electronic connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,597, the electronic connector comprises a cone-shaped shield at its rear end. The cone-shaped shield consists of two components, which are assembled with each other via screws to clamp the exterior wire at the rear end of an electronic connector. However, such a method of electromagnetic shielding utilizes too many components and is complicated to assemble.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,542, there is another type of shield for use in a USB connector. The shield comprises two parts: a front shield for embracing the main body of the USB connector and a back shield for embracing the joint between the end of the USB connector and a cable. An assembly method such as hooking or clipping is still necessary for coupling the two parts. Moreover, the back shield consists of a tube member and a plate member, which is more difficult to manufacture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,607, the structure of a metal shield for the electronic connector as disclosed seems more complicated. There are several finger-like clamping members for surrounding and binding the cable at the rear end of an electronic connector. However, they are many gaps between those finger-like clamping members to reduce the shielding effect of electronic connector.
As for the electronic connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,392, the metal shield comprises a pair of shields at both sides of the electronic connector and a back shield at the rear end of the electronic connector. These three shields are put together by joint members such as hooks and buckles located between the engaging edges. In addition to the relatively excessive constituent components, the invention is also complicated to assemble.
The main object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic shielding component for use in an electronic connector, and especially an electromagnetic shielding component capable of enhancing the effect of electromagnetic shielding at the joint between the rear end of an electronic connector and a cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic shielding component that is easy to assemble and manufacture.
The electromagnetic shielding component as disclosed in the invention is still made of metal sheets, but its novel feature is a plurality of strip-like tentacles included within the electronic connector. When the electronic connector is connecting to a cable, these tentacles will be squeezed to tightly close and hold the periphery of a cable with electric connection to the metal shield within the cable. Therefore, the rear end of the electronic connector and the cable can be tightly assembled with minimum clearance, preventing electromagnetic waves from radiating out.
Further scope of applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.